The bet
by Agent BM
Summary: When Vanellope makes a bet that she can go 24 hours without her electronics, things don't go well for her
1. Chapter 1

**The Bet**

**I don't own Wreck it ralph **

If there was one thing Vanellope loved more than her boyfriend and sweets, it was her electronics. Her huge tv's, iPhone, ipad, game systems, computers and everything. Whenever she got the chance she would sit on her throne or bed and play games, surf the internet, watch movies, anything online. But sour bill thought she was spending too much time online and that her technology was interfering with her presidential duties, which it wasn't but he thought it was. Sour bill approached Vanellope who was on her throne playing a game on her laptop

"Rapid shot, rapid shot, Plasma blast yeah" said Vanellope before Bill closed the computer and took it

"Ms. President I think you've had enough of these silly gadgets" said Bill

"says the guy who had a sweet addiction" said Vanellope as she took an ipad from behind a pillow but bill took that away too

"You really need to get off the Internet" said bill "And you shouldn't watch as much tv either"

"Im just a little girl experiencing the childhood I couldn't have since I was a glitch" said Vanellope cutely

"In reality you're like 18 or 19 years old, you're just programmed to look like a child" said Bill

"So you don't think I can go that long without my stuff huh?" Asked Vanellope

"Oh please you'd be rushing for one of your iPads in a flash" said bill

"Lets make a bet, I don't use electronics for a whole 24 hours. No tv, computer, ipad, phone, or video games. If I win you have to give me my stuff back" said Vanellope "If you win you can do whatever you want with my gadgets"

"A tech free castle, that sounds great, you're on, the bet starts now" said Bill

"This'll be a piece of cake" said Vanellope

(2 hours later)

"I can't do this, I must watch tv, must play a video game" said Vanellope who was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. She turned towards the microwave and oven

"Microwave and oven"

She walked towards them and pushed a button

"Vanellope likey"

vanellope started pushing random buttons on both the oven and microwave

"Defrost, popcorn, crisp burn, defrost defrost, pizza sno cone"

She started messing with the blender

"Stir, chop, smoothie, custom defrost. Chicken, popcorn"

she turned around to see an Oreo guard looking at her

"Pathetic ms. president" said the oreo

Vanellope grabbed the blender and ran out of the kitchen. The Oreo took out a bunch of twinkies out of a secret door and hugged them

"Hello my loves, I love you all so much" said the oreo

"Yeah, I'm pathetic" said Vanellope before leaving again

"Don't worry twinkies, the mean girl is gone" said the Oreo

"I heard that" shouted Vanellope


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

after playing with the blender for about 30 minutes, Vanellope went to the pantry to try to get her mind off technology, she grabbed a bunch of twinkies and cupcakes and started scarfing them down. Sour bill came in to see she ate 3 whole boxes of cupcakes and twinikies and pies.

"What're you doing ms president?" Asked Bill

"Just trying to get over my void, now I'm gonna eat this bag of teddy grahams" said vanellope as she shoved a bag full of teddy grahams in her mouth

"Which you're allergic to, eat those and you'll get a terrible rash" said bill

Vanellopes eyes widened at that comment and she tried to get them out of her mouth, se even tried to use the small vaccum bill was holding

"Try something else" said Bill as he walked Away to his room

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is" said Bill as he opened up Vanellope's laptop. He entered her password which he knew since he knows everything that goes on around the castle and looked through Vanellope's stuff to see she played a lot of games and watched a lot of videos. An ad for a game popped up

"Realm of the wizard king? Sounds interesting" said Bill as he clicked on it. He made an account and made his own character, he made himself tough

"Hey, this actually looks kinda fun" said Bill as he started slaying trolls

Meanwhile with Vanellope she was trying to find something else to do

(Crossword)

Vanellope thought a crossword would get her mind off technology

"An 8 letter word for turkey meat choice? WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?" Shouted Vanellope

(Guitar)

Vanellope tried to learn to play a guitar but kept breaking the strings so she smashed it and shot it multiple times

(Torturing Mr. Bonbon in the fungeon)

Vanellope was slowly melting her former pet in the fungeon. She sat in a chair with a bored face while Bonbon was screaming that he was in pain

(Walk the dog)

Vanellope was walking her pet devil dog, Spike

"You sniffed the same place 3 time already" said Vanellope "Only 15 more hours to go"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

(Drinking a ton of soda)

Vanellope thought that a nice can of soda would help her through her problem. She drank an entire can of coke and then a can of sprite, then another coke, then big red and root beer and the cycle kept going on until she reached her 20th can

"Now that really hit the spot" said Vanellope

she felt something going on in her belly

"Uh oh, I gotta pee" said Vanellope

she placed her hands over her peanut buttercup skirt and ran to the nearest bathroom, but it was taken. She tried with other bathrooms but they were taken. Her bladder couldn't hold it any longer, she was about to burst. But suddenly she remembered that she had a private bathroom in her bedroom. She ran as fast as she could to her room. She shut the bathroom door, lowered her skirt and panties and let all her pee out

"Ah, that's a relief" said Vanellope

Vanellope's watch beeped meaning it was 8:30, time for her nightly bath.

"Bath time, not my favorite part of the day unless I'm stressed but maybe this will help me" said Vanellope

after her bath Vanellope came out wearing her pajamas, marshmallow slippers and mint green bathrobe. Normally she wouldn't go to bed until later but she had nothing to do. She took her slippers off and untied her robe, but since she couldn't think straight she forgot to take it off. She climbed into bed.

"Only 13 more hours, I can do this" said Vanellope before drifting off to sleep. in her dream her electronics were calling for her to play on them, but Vanellope couldn't reach them, they faded away. Vanellope woke up scared

"I gotta get out of here" screamed Vanellope as she tied her robe and put on her slippers

She ran through the dimly lit castle hallways past Oreo guards

"Ms president are you alright?"

"where're you going?"

"I need to get away, I'm heading to the secret bunker" shouted Vanellope back to the guards

"We have a secret bunker?"

"Yeah, she has a lot of things"

Vanellope went into an elevator and headed towards the underground floors. She reached the very last floor and headed towards the last door. After unlocking some locks and entering some codes she went inside, closed all the doors, and was now in a small room with a bed, a gummy teddy bear, and an old radio. The room had few lights. This was her personal fallout shelter. She got under the covers of her bed and grabbed the gummy bear

"I'll be fine, tomorrow everything will be fine, ain't that right mr. Snuggles?" Asked Vanellope to the bear

Vanellope had officially lost her mind. She smashed the radio and since there were no windows, she couldn't tell how much time has passed. She shut the lights off and used the small light her watch gave her and climbed into her bed still wearing her robe and slippers. Vanellope would stay here forever she thought, in total darkness with her best friend mr snuggles, she didn't need anything, she would sleep forever She said. her robe and pjs were comfy for her, what else would she need? Everything was just perfect for Vanellope who was completely insane without her electronics

Meanwhile after grabbing a quick snack, sour bill came back into his room wearing a headset and sat on his bed, all day he's been on Vanellope's laptop playing Realm of the wizard king. After the bet he was going to buy his own computer so he could play on his own time

"Ok Steve, I'm heading up to the King's castle for an attack, cover me with your magic sword" said Bill through his headset

"Got it Mega Bill" said this Steve guy


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Rancis came into the castle the next morning to see his girlfriend, but she wasn't in her room. He saw spike walking sadly with something in his mouth

"Hey spike how're you doing?" Asked Rancis

Spike whimpered sadly

"What's that in your mouth?" Asked Rancis

he took the thing out of Spike's mouth and saw it was her Ipad

"Vanellope's ipad? What're you doing with this?" Asked Rancis

Spike barked a few times

"Trying to find her to give it back, what's been happening around here?" Asked Rancis

rancis saw an Oreo guard

"Hey, do you know where Vanellope is?" Asked Rancis

"She's in her fallout bunker, she's gone insane. She made a bet with bill that she could go 24 hours without her electronics, only 3 more hours to go" said the guard

"Oh no" said Rancis

he and spike ran to Vanellope's underground tunnels and ran to her shelter. Spike pushed the doors open since they weren't fully closed and Rancis turned on the lights to see Vanellope sleeping peacefully in her bed. She got under the covers when she saw the lights turned on since she was in complete darkness for hours

"Vanellope, are you alright?" Asked Rancis

"Shhh, I'm hiding from the chocolate bunny man" said Vanellope

"I'll take that as a no" said Rancis

spike climbed on top of his master and gave her the ipad, but Vanellope turned it away

"No no little twinkie, I don't need that, I have my best friend" said Vanellope showing mr snuggles who was partially eaten by vanellope

"Yeah you've lost your mind, don't worry I'm gonna help you" said Rancis as he picked her up

"I like you little girl" said Vanellope

"Im your boyfriend" said Rancis

the 3 walked over to sour Bill's room to see he was asleep with Van's gadgets all over his room. Rancis used Vanellope's ipad and made a shrieking scream noise that made bill jump out of his bed

"What do you want?" Asked Bill angrily

"YOU TOOK AWAY VANELLOPE'S GADGETS?" Shouted Rancis

"She was using them too much, thought she needed a break" said Bill

"NO ONE JUST TAKES HER STUFF AWAY ANYMORE. NOW THAT SHE HAS MONEY AND CAN AFFORD THINGS SHE CAN GROW ATTATCHED TO STUFF, LOOK WHAT YOU TURNED HER INTO" shouted Rancis

"You look delicious" said Vanellope as she licked Bill

"But you taste so sour" said Vanellope

"Oh no, she's crazy, what've I done? Ok forget the bet, she can have her stuff back" said Bill

"That won't work, she won't take them" said Rancis

"Then what're we going to do?" Asked Bill

"Bring her outside, I have something that can work" said Rancis

Vanellope was brought outside and Rancis placed a red taffy candy in her mouth

"What is that you just gave her?" Asked Bill

"Airheads taffy, this helps her get energy for racing, and for when she has an episode" said Rancis

"Why does she need to eat it out here?" Asked Bill

"You'll see" said Rancis

Vanellope's head turned into a smiling red balloon and her body blasted off into the sky

"She'll be back in a minute" said Rancis

Vanellope landed back on the ground and her head turned back to normal

"What happened? Is the bet over?" Asked Vanellope

"Vanellope, the bets off, you can have your stuff back. I finally realized the joy of technology, I made friends from online gaming. I'll be at the store buying my own computer" said Bill

"Yes, I can finally do my stuff again" said Vanellope as she took her ipad from spike's mouth

"You might wanna put on some normal clothes first" said Rancis

Vanellope glitched to her room and glitched into her normal shirt, hoodie, stockings and boots

"Thanks for helping me get my mind back, I was going crazy in there" said Vanellope

"I just wanna see my girl happy, do you think we should do something about Bill's gaming addiction?" Asked Rancis

"He'll be fine" said Vanellope

"But shouldn't we-

"I'll give you a thousand dollars if we never speak about this incident" said Vanellope

"It's a deal" said Rancis


End file.
